Five Nights (Maybe) with the Saints
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: So, what happens when you throw a few Saints, a few killer animatronics, and a psychopath (Boss), all together? The answer? Five nights (maybe) of some real crazy stuff.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any recognizable or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction with all recognizable and/or licensed material belonging to their respective owners to the fullest extent of the law they fall under. I am not attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction. This was done purely for entertainment purposes for the viewers of this site.

AN: I have no idea where this came from.

* * *

"Ummm, Boss why are we here?" Pierce was the first to talk, after the Boss had removed the blind folds on several members of the crew.

"Oh, no reason." the Boss gave an unconvincing shrug of their shoulders, not convincing any of the Saints that his intentions were anything less that psychotic.

"Why we here Boss?" Gat, the ever trigger happy second in command, drew one of the undoubtedly many guns on his person, this one a custom black and purple 45 Shepherd, one he aimed around the room with one hand, the other in his jacket pocket.

"Like I said," the Boss walked into Purgatory, the place they and the Saints had been reborn from after betrayal. ",no reason at all Gat. No reason at all."

"So you're telling me the recent buyout of a supposedly haunted entertainment building and then bringing us here not even two days after doing so is for no reason?" Kinzie, someone he would refer to tech junkie if she couldn't find out at some point, looked up from the tablet she had been working on ever since he picked her up, even when she was blind folded which was pretty impressive.

"Yeah...I think at least." the Boss walked down the steps, running his hand over the banister as he was momentarily lost in memories.

'Yeah, that's the place that Ronin asshole landed. What the fucker think was going to happen when he rode into my building?'

'Yep, the hole from when I put that asshole Brotherhood dude through the wall is still here, fucking idiot didn't get the memo after I killed Maero.'

'Oh hell yes! That bar I put those Carnales fuckers through is still broken!'

'Good times...violent as hell, but good times in here.'

"BOSS!" a shout from Pierce got his attention, just in time to have the winds knocked out of him.

"Who the heARGH!" the Boss didn't get to finish, being grabbed by the front of his suit and tumbled to the floor, a massive foot slamming into his head and throwing him back, the banister cracking on his impact with it.

"What the fuck!" Gat fired off his entire clip, tearing holes into the Boss's attackers but failing to do anything to it as it lumbered up the steps, coming after the dazed Boss, the leader of the Saints not moving from where he set collapsed against the banister.

"Oh fuck this!" Pierce, the maniac who didn't want to admit he was a maniac, pulled out two Tek Z-10s, modded for both longer clips and collapsible shoulder stocks that he flipped open and unleashed a hail of bullets on the Boss's attacker.

"Yo, Shaundi!" Gat pulled out his other Shepherd, walking down the steps as he reloaded his emptied handgun while firing the other.

"What?" Shaundi, like any Saint, was always packing and had drawn a KA-1 Kobra, putting a few rounds in the damn thing's head.

"Go grab Boss." Gat emptied both guns and managed to knock the Boss's attacker back, fully tearing away the brown fur it wore over its chest and revealing the metal underneath. "Pierce, help me fuck this thing up!"

"Die motherfucker!" Pierce tossed away his two Tek-10s, instead drawing the sawed off Grave Digger shotgun he kept on him and walking down the steps, blasting two quick shells into whatever had decided to spend a night in Purgatory. "You got any idea how much the shit you broke cost!"

Pierce was pissed, it was bad enough whatever the hell the thing was having attacked the Boss but as he looked around, he noticed Purgatory was wrecked. It would cost a fucking fortune to repair the entire thing! A fortune he could have spent on a GOLD TANK! So this asshole had to die!

"Who do you think you is?" Pierce unleashed another blast, the two barrels of the shotgun going to work as he drew the 45 Shepherd in his suit jacket, unleashing several rounds as he reloaded the shotgun one-handed. "You come into the Saints place and fuck shit up? I'm gonna blow you fucking head off!"

"Damn Pierce, ever hear of calming the fuck down!" Gat shattered the wall next to him with a kick, quickly pulling his leg out and reaching into the hole, pulling out a GL-20 Grenade Launcher and firing a few grenades at the automated beast still trying to climb up the steps.

"He just has to buy the haunted stuff, doesn't he?" Kinzie took cover behind the reinforced banister near her, crouching down with the backpack she had brought with her off and on the ground in front of her. "Luckily," a grin more fitting on the Boss's face appeared, giving off a terrifying vibe from the techie as she pulled out a heavily modified 45 Shepherd, in trademark Saints purple and her grin widened as she slipped her tablet into the bag before throwing it over her shoulder yet again. ",I came prepared."

"You okay Boss?" Shaundi grabbed the Boss, dragging him up and throwing one of his arms across her shoulders, the Boss still dazed and blood leaking from the back of his head, the reason the Boss hadn't unleashed hell yet on the thing that had attacked him.

"aaahHH!" the Boss clutched his stomach the moment he tried to rise to his full height, his arm falling off of Shaudi's shoulders and sending him tumbling end over end down the steps.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Gat unleashed another volley of grenades, thoroughly wrecking the floors with scorch marks but failing to kill the still moving forward bear/machine thing that simply wouldn't die. "What do I got to do! Cut you up myself?"

"NO! Let me!" Pierce had ditched his shotgun and pistol for something else, a K-8 Krukov with laser sights on the bottom, a box magazine, and, from what he would tell anyone, a combination between a flamethrower and grenade launcher underneath the barrel.

Pierce unloaded the entire magazine of the gun on the automaton still moving despite everything he and Gat had unloaded on it, visible as everything but the metal had been torn off of the monster by this point. When this seemed to prove useless, the gun clicking empty after emptying the magazine, Pierce stepped back, flipped a switch near his thumb and a psychotic grin covered his face.

"I got a nice little surprise for you asshole," Pierce's grin grew wider as he stepped back up the steps, pointing the empty gun down at the still slowly walking automaton. ", and it's your prize for fucking up one of my buildings!"

Without warning, and before Pierce could squeeze the trigger, the Boss slipped from Shaundi's grasp and fell down the steps, knocking Pierce to the side as he rolled down the steps.

"Dammit Boss!" Gat pushed past Pierce, sending him spinning and landing on his ass a few seconds later, his Krukov spinning out of his grip and clattering to the floor. "Get off your ass you lazy fuck!"

"Oh fuck." the Boss's body hurt all over, mainly from his tumble down the steps. "What the fuARGGGHHH!"

A massive metal hand grabbed his head, wrapping around his entire face, and he felt himself being dragged forward, the blinding pain suddenly shooting through his body putting spots in his vision and making it seem unimportant to what felt like something trying to claw its way out of him.

Gat slammed into the automaton that tried to drag the Boss away, throwing it onto its back, at least for the moment, and he took the opportunity to use the knife he had drawn during the fall and, quickly spotting what looked like the hydraulics line for the damn thing, slip his knife into where the chest would be and the knife cut through the tube like through air. With this done and the damn bear that had attacked them now down for the count, Gat stood up while slipping his knife away into his jacket.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gat flipped up his sunglasses, deciding to get a good look at whatever the hell had given them so much trouble to bring down. "It looks like one of those animatronics I used to fuck up as a kid."

"Good to know you were always a psycho." Kinzie brushed past him, pulling out her phone while pushing her gun into Gat's hands. "Blow its head off if it moves."

Kinzie knelt down, showing minor discomfort at the wet fluids from the cut hydraulic line covering her jeans before getting over it and deciding to hack into it and see who had programmed it to attack them.

"Stupid hydraulics, I actually liked these jeans." Kinzie worked withe one hand, the other moving the tattered remains of what used to be a fur suit out of the way to try and find a serial number.

"So, what the hell was this thing?" Pierce walked over to them, his Krukov back in his hands and a new magazine in it, the assault rifle-borderline machine gun slung at his waist from a strap over his shoulder. "Any ideas who we get to fuck up next Kinzie?"

"No idea, give me a few more minu..." Kinzie trailed off, suddenly staring down in horror.

"What gives Kinzie?" Johnny stepped forward, the gun leveled at the animatronic's head and ready to blow it off.

"This...th..."

ROAR!

"What the hell is that!" Shaundi emptied the clip of her Kobra into the darkness of the room around them.

"Pierce, Kinzie, get the Boss! I'll deal with theAH!" the bear animatronic wasn't down, it roared as it shot to its feet, driving its head into Johnny's stomach and throwing him back, sending him flying back into the stairs with the wind knocked out of him, not that it did much in the end.

"Jo-GET OFF ME!" a white mask with purple lines coming down on the sides was the only thing visible as something latched onto Pierce, throwing him onto his back as he struggled to pull it off.

"Fuck this!" Kinzie scrambled for the gun Johnny had dropped when he was attacked, sadly too slow to reach it before a metallic hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, the techie finding herself face to face with a blue bunny, one with a permanent grin on its face.

"AHH!"

The Boss screamed as he was jerked up by his arms, feeling as if they were going to be ripped out of this sockets before he was thrown over the shoulders of something and felt that it was running.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Pierce had managed to get the 45 Shepherd he kept on him, one of the few guns he had left, up and blast whatever the fuck was on him off, a deafening screech coming from it as lanky black legs and arms let it take off on all fours. Pierce shot after is, his face covered in scratches and it was only the blood in one of his eyes throwing off his aim that saved the fucker from having its head blown off, it, somewhat luckily when compared to the alternative, only missing an arm as Pierce raced over to the downed Johnny even as Shaundi called out something as she raced up the steps.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Shaundi reached the tops of the stairs, closing her cell phone and grabbing the Grave Digger shotgun the Boss had left leaning against the wall during one of his visits back to Purgatory. She fired off all three barrels at once, the incendiary buckshot ripping through the two animatronics down at the bottom of the steps as Pierce, Kinzie, and Gat, supported by the two, raced up the steps.

Kinzie was holding her wrist close to her chest, it obviously broken just as Shaundi noticed the Boss thrown over the shoulders of one of the homicidal animatronics that had attacked them. She cursed, rushing down the steps to help pull Gat up as it seemed the robots were retreating for now, taking the Boss with them, deeper into Purgatory.

"What the fuck were those things?" Shaundi held back her urge to try and stop them, seeing the effects of everything Pierce and Gat threw at them worthless in the end.

"Oh nothing, just haunted animatronics that are now most likely going to kill the Boss." Kinzie collapsed on the steps, Gat following after her while Pierce was talking to himself rapping on the walls looking for something.

"So the Boss brought them and now they're going to kill him? Sounds pretty normal after that whole jaguar thing he did a few weeks back..." Shaundi involuntarily shivered at the memory, something shared by all the Saints present as they remembered the chaos the Boss had caused.

_"I'm riding a motherfucking tiger bitches!"_

_"Boss, it's a jaguar!"_

_"TIGER! Now let's ride!"_

_:CRASH:_

_"WHAT THE FUCK? He just jumped out the window!"_

_"Into a VTOL."_

_"Oh fuck..."_

"That was pretty damn bad." Pierce continued rapping against the door, still looking for something as Kinzie winced but managed to get her backpack off and pull out her tablet.

"So, any plans to get the Boss back?" Shaundi looked towards Gat, the Saints second in command sitting up and seemingly in deep thought.

"I got one...one nobody's gonna like." Gat slowly stood up, wincing slightly before heading down the steps. "We got to do this a different way, those things are like fucking possessed or something, we can't kill them so we got to outsmart the fuckers instead."

"By doing what exactly?" Pierce seemed to have given up, sighing as he leaned back against the wall.

"By NOT fucking shit up."

"WHAT?" Shaundi, Pierce, hell, even Kinzie shouted at Gat as he hoped over the banister, hitting the floor and slamming his shoulder into the wall after a moment.

The three Saints rushed after him, rushing down the steps as fast as they could to see Johnny stepping into the hidden room, the wall sliding away the moment his shoulder hit it.

"Hey, the old security room..." Pierce had an odd smile on his face as he glanced around at the wall of monitors in front of them, remembering something. "That was some good shit Shaundi got, some real good shit."

"It was." Shaundi nodded her head, agreeing with Pierce with a small grin as she remembered.

"What the fuck you two talking about?" Johnny rose an eyebrow at the two Saints Lieutenants. "You two fuck in here or something?"

"Well..."

"Umm.."

"You see..."

"They did." Kinzie slipped into the seat next to Gat, ignoring the now sputtering Saints as she pulled out her tablet, successfully connecting it to the monitors with one hand. "Wait..what is all of this?"

"All of what?" Gat turned his chair around, turning away from scanning the monitors as, after a moment to collect themselves, Shaundi and Pierce grabbed the two Krukov rifles leaning against the wall and pressed themselves against opposite sides of the door, silently watching it for any signs of the animatronics that had kidnapped the Boss.

"This whole thing!" Kinzie showed the tablet to Gat, the second in command seeing only a bunch of code, something Kinzie could undoubtedly understand but something he was lost at.

"She means the game."

"BOSS!" all three Saints, a pouting Kinzie excluded, turned towards the monitor where the Boss was grinning at them, clearly amused at something as the animatronics they had seen only a few minutes ago stood behind him in a line.

"What the hell man?" Pierce stalked up to the monitor. "Why the fuck you wreck Purgatory?"

"Insurance money?" Boss shrugged before seemingly waving off the irate Pierce. "Anyway..." the Boss pointed behind him, towards the "killer" animatronics. "I got Matt to program these things for me for some stock in the Nyte Blade franchise, afterwards I got a few Saints to pull out these old animatronics, Matt copied their old and new programming and I got me some killer robots by the end of it all."

"Yeah, cool story and all but why are we here?" Pierce took a seat, obviously waiting for an answer from a suddenly smirking Boss.

"A test," the Boss waved his hands, the at first dim red lights denouncing the eyes of the animatronics flashing to life as they turned and marched out, single file and heading out into Purgatory. ", I need to see how good these things are so we're playing a small game."

"Win, those things will not hit the market but lose," the Boss's grin, already turning from his normal cocky one to one that showed by many people called him a psychotic maniac who craved destruction, chaos, and death no matter what. ", and I guess some Saints get promoted."

"Damn Boss, you're crazy." Pierce accurately summed up what everyone was feeling, perhaps finally seeing why Julius tried to kill the Boss not long after he joined the Saints, perhaps seeing the danger he would become eventually, even to the Saints.

"I've been told." the Boss shrugged again, hesitating for a moment before reaching forward and looking for something. "You've got five nights, either live through 'em or die."

The screen the Boss was on suddenly died, blacking out for a moment before coming back to life, displaying a view of outside the room, just in time to see bars slid down over the windows and doors, locking them in.

_"Umm, hello? Hello, anybody there? Well, if you're listening to this I guess you are."_

"Tape, he must have remote access to this place." Kinzie worked furiously on her tablet, obviously ignored by the Boss asking Miller for a favor, the rival hacker a pain in her ass and more annoying than she thought possible.

"Of course he does." Gat sighed, not at all pleased with the way things seemed to be growing.

_"So, anyway, welcome to the newest Freddy Fazbear's Industries establishment thanks to the generous donations of the Saints/Ultor Corporation. Now, this tape is pretty old most likely, I've just added a few bits and pieces to it from my computer so I guess this isn't the best information you can get but its the best you're going to get."_

_"Moving on, the animatronics that make this company so special are...special themselves. They have a few problems so we put them in in some kind of wander mode at night, making sure their servos don't lock up. We had a model we called Toy lock up a few years ago, it was a disaster and was a small fortune to fix."_

_"So, back to what I was saying, the animatronics are...special like I said before. They're a little bit hostile, nothing too dangerous on the first night but we think there's some type of glitch but they get progressively more hostile night after night, everything past the fifth night being deadly. We've installed a bunch of new systems in response, working with a lot of people to put in better cameras, generators, and stronger security doors at all our establishments. So far the mortality rate has dropped by 10%, so all the new upgrades won't save you if you get cocky as a word of advice."_

_"Back to the main topic at hand, on Monday they should be pretty docile but by Wednesday you should be on your toes, they get pretty smart by that time and stop walking so loud. They'll follow a pattern, maybe, we thing the bugs are getting worse cuz' they've been acting a bit weird during the days, getting a little too close to the kids so we've recently confined all animatronic units to the stage area. By Friday and beyond that, they will earnestly be trying to kill you and get scary smart so watch yourselves, things can get pretty bad by then so stay alert."_

_"The animatronics, in general, believe your one of them, just out of a suit and so will try to get you into one, stuffing you in at the face, conveniently where the bulk of the machinery is and it'll tear you apart while they stuff you in. So, as a precaution, Fazbear's Industries have provided all night personnel with hollow suits, allowing you to hide from the animatronics for a while, the suits aren't the best and have a tendency to slip off with all the extra bulk the animatronics have so we recommend you remain seated or in a stationary position during use of said suits."_

_"Well, that's all for tonight, it's pretty chill the first night so don't worry too much, just stay sharp and you should be fine. Alright, play the next tape labeled Tuesday...well Tuesday and I hope you make it!"_

_"Bye..."_

"Oh we are fucked." Pierce groaned as he rested his head on the table.

"Not likely, things go bad and we blow their heads off." Shaundi took a seat, next to Kinzie who seemed deep in thought about something.

"Yeah, this'll be easy." Gat leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table while lazily scanning the monitors. "It's the first day, Monday, and we'll be set til like Wednesday."

"Today's Thursday." Kinzie closed the doors, just in time to avoid the charging red pirate themed fox from getting into the office, only slamming into the doors and bouncing off them.

"Oh shit."

* * *

AN: So, I have no idea why I did this, but I did it anyway.

Peace.


End file.
